Kuroko In Wonderland
by Ethrenne AliceGarden
Summary: Kuroko déjeunait avec Seirin sur le toit du lycée. La fatigue eut raison de lui. A son réveil, il s'embarqua dans une course-poursuite stupide pour atterrir dans un monde stupide. Il n'avait jamais eu à surveiller aussi souvent ses arrières. Reprise de Alice au Pays des Merveilles


L'équipe de basket de Seirin prenait sa pause de midi sur le toit du lycée. Après une matinée de torture spécialement concoctée par leur abominable coach, chaque bouchée de sandwich était avalée avec délectation, accueillie comme une délivrance par les joueurs complètement éreintés et affamés. Ils étaient à la limite de regretter de vouloir participer à la Winter Cup...

Kuroko n'échappait pas à la règle. Bien qu'affichant un air impassible, il piquait du nez sur son déjeuner. Être un ancien membre de la Génération des Miracles ne prévenait pas de la fatigue. Il fit l'erreur de s'adosser au grillage. Le sommeil qui le guettait depuis le début eu raison de sa volonté. Son dos toucha à peine la cloison que le joueur fantôme s'endormit, avec comme bruit de fond la voix de Kagami.

Après une durée indéterminée, Kuroko refit surface. Entre deux papillonnements de paupières, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul sur le toit. Pas plus déconcerté que cela, il se dit que les autres avaient du oublié sa présence, comme cela arrivait fréquemment. Il entendit Ni-Go aboyer au loin, suivit d'un cri hystérique beaucoup plus proche. Kuroko vit bondir du haut de la cage d'escalier un Kagami qui hurlait comme si il avait la mort aux trousses. Le numéro 10 de Seirin prit toutefois le temps de bien se réceptionner et fit une pause de quelques minutes, essoufflé comme si il avait longtemps couru. Durant ce cours laps de temps, le joueur fantôme remarqua quelques incongruités à propos de son coéquipier : sa tête désormais pourvue d'oreilles de lapin, blanches comme neige, ainsi qu'un petit pompon, semblant être tout doux et cotonneux, décorant le bas de ses reins. Le joueur fantôme tenta de surmonter son choc pour demander quelques explications.

-"Ka...Kagami-kun ?"

Tentative qui échoua, le dunker ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le chiot jappa de nouveau, ce qui fit repartir Kagami dans sa course folle, tournant en rond comme un cheval fou puis partant par les escaliers à toute vitesse. Kuroko ne perdit pas de temps et lui emboîta le pas, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop se faire distancer, Kagami étant plus fort, plus grand et plus rapide que lui. S'en suivit une sorte de course poursuite, avec comme piste des marches, des marches et encore des marches ! La descente paraissait interminable pour Kuroko qui luttait chaque seconde pour à la fois ne pas perdre de vitesse et à la fois ne pas tomber. Mais son manque d'habileté finit par avoir raison de lui sur les derniers mètres. Le passeur de Seirin trébucha. Sentant venir un atterrissage douloureux, il ferma les yeux par réflexes. Mais il ne heurta pas le sol. Il ne heurta rien du tout d'ailleurs, il continua de tomber. Cependant, d'une manière bizarre et inexplicable, sa chute se fit plus lente, comme si il était sur la lune. Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait plus la sensation d'être en danger, et observa son nouvel environnement. Effectivement il continuait de tomber, mais il était désormais loin de la cage d'escalier.

Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire le trou dans lequel il tombait - un trou, oui, en plein milieu des marches- était "terrier". Les murs étaient constitués de terre, irréguliers, sans forme, et d'un enchevêtrement illogique de racines et pierres plus ou moins grosses. Le tout était loin de l'ingéniosité humaine, plus proche d'une habitation animale. Du moins Kuroko le pensa t-il durant les premières minutes de descentes car, comme pour le contredire, des fauteuils, canapés, lampes, tableaux, tables apparurent. Le mobilier lévitait, il n'était pas atteint par la loi de la gravité, si bien que le joueur fantôme, en tombant, le laissait derrière lui. Kuroko rencontrait des salons, des cuisines, des chambres de toutes époques et de tout pays. Après un certain temps, le sol fut visible -un carrelage en damier rouge et blanc-. La chute s'accéléra brutalement. Kuroko échappa un petit couinement de panique et ferma les yeux -encore, réflexe purement humain, il n'y pouvait rien- . Et là, pour le coup, il se sentit atterrir ! Sur une surface molle mais tout de même...


End file.
